The present disclosure relates to an imaging lens, which forms an image of a subject, and an imaging apparatus mounted with the imaging lens, and which performs imaging.
Conventionally, small-size imaging lenses having wide angles of view, and which can image a wide area even if a distance to an object that is a subject of photography is short, have been applied to various imaging apparatuses. As such imaging apparatuses, known are imaging apparatuses used, for example, in reading apparatuses, such as an image scanner, a copier and a facsimile, which read images and letters, biometric authentication apparatuses, which authenticate a person by detecting the face, the iris of an eye or the positions of veins of a palm, finger or the like of the person, distinguishing apparatuses that distinguish bills and coins, cellular phone terminals, such as a smart phone, portable information terminals, tablet terminals, microscopes, monitoring apparatuses mounted on door phones or cars to monitor outside situations and the like.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-134540 (Patent Document 1) and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H07(1995)-072382 (Patent Document 2) disclose imaging lenses, each consisting of three lenses of, in order from an object side, a lens having negative refractive power, a lens having negative refractive power and a lens having positive refractive power, to achieve a reduced size and a wider angle of view.